


Стив Роджерс и все-все-все

by Ffn12



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffn12/pseuds/Ffn12
Summary: Капитан Америка пришел на работу в 8.05 утра с обручальным кольцом на пальце, и никто не знает, кто же избранник (избранница).Организация, ежедневно решающая проблемы мирового масштаба, практически парализована известием.





	Стив Роджерс и все-все-все

Руководитель сверхсекретной антитеррористической организации должен всегда сохранять трезвую рассудительность, быстро реагировать на меняющиеся обстоятельства, уметь разбираться в людях и замечать незначительные детали. Именно последнее качество подсказало Николасу Фьюри, что происходит что-то необычное.

Войдя в холл, он направился к турникету. Двое охранников, которые перешептывались, низко наклонившись друг к другу, заметили его приближение только тогда, когда Николас приложил пропуск к считывающему устройству. Они вскочили, вперили взгляды в пространство и синхронно, по-военному, следуя многолетней выучке, отдали честь. Официальное приветствие применялось только для посторонних высокопоставленных лиц. Появление директора стало для них неожиданностью, и это не было хорошо.

Следующим сигналом для Фьюри послужила взволнованная стайка курсантов, выглядевших обычно самыми серьезными людьми в организации, в коридоре по пути к лифтам. Юноши и девушки в тренировочной форме стояли группами по три-четыре человека, негромко переговаривались и глупо хихикали.

Фьюри вошел в кабину лифта вместе с двумя сотрудниками исследовательского отдела, одетыми в белые халаты. Они, стоя за его спиной, заканчивали начатый ранее разговор.

— То, что кольцо золотое, еще не означает, что его избранница девушка, уверяю тебя, — раздраженно прошептал один научный сотрудник другому.

Напряжение и всеобщее смятение витали в воздухе, вызывая беспричинное волнение. Только опыт долгих лет службы и железная выдержка позволили директору не поддаться общей нервозности.

Фьюри вошел в приемную. Хилл уже была на своем рабочем месте и наверняка могла объяснить, что происходит. После взаимных приветствий она дала директору несколько минут на то, чтобы снять пальто, и, спросив разрешения по интеркому, вошла в кабинет с толстой папкой в руках. Передав ее начальнику, замерла в ожидании.

— Спасибо, Мария. Есть что-то срочное? — спросил Фьюри, листая.

Письма, рапорты, объяснительные за перерасход снарядов и патронов, прошение об увеличении бюджета научного отдела, кляузы одного подотряда новейших разработок на другой и заявление на отпуск от капитана Роджерса. Текучка. В основном.

— Сэр, наши беспилотники засекли передвижение небольших вооруженных групп в районе Тулукана. Вероятно, в горах организован новый лагерь для тренировки террористов. Мы наблюдаем группы в динамике. Я сообщу вам, как только будут более точные данные. Австралийский сухогруз с урановой рудой на борту, захваченный у берегов Сомали, был освобожден регулярными войсками. Наше вмешательство не потребовалось.

— Хорошо. Поступали ли запросы от Совета безопасности?

Фьюри захлопнул папку, отложил ее и, сложив руки на столе, пристально посмотрел на помощницу.

— Ничего нового, сэр.

— Что происходит, Мария? — с нажимом спросил он.

— Что вы имеете в виду, сэр? — девушка придала лицу выражение вежливой заинтересованности, словно у консультанта в магазине.

— Это связано с Роджерсом? Он не был в отпуске с начала службы в 1943 году.

— Сегодня утром он пришел на работу с кольцом на левой руке. На безымянном пальце. Есть мнение, что это не просто внезапно проснувшаяся любовь к украшениям.

Фьюри усмехнулся. Организация, ежедневно решающая проблемы мирового масштаба, обладающая лучшими в мире аналитическим и научным отделами, первая по части слежки и шпионажа, получила такой удар изнутри. Как если бы рука делала что-то неизвестное хозяину. Будет интересно посмотреть, как быстро тайна раскроется.

— Спасибо за информацию. Сообщи ему, что я жду его в своем кабинете в пять часов.

— Да, сэр. Возможно, вы хотите, чтобы я сообщила о чем-то сотрудникам?

— Нет. Ты свободна, спасибо.

***

Бесшумно закрыв за собой дверь, Мария разочаровано вздохнула. Признаться, она надеялась, что Фьюри в курсе происходящего и поделится информацией.

Организация оказалась практически парализована известием о помолвке. Люди постоянно отвлекались на новые версии. Они упустили такую значимую для нации деталь? Это казалось невероятным, но было правдой. Сейчас Мария склонялась к мысли, что счастливый билет вытянула Шерон Картер. Они с Роджерсом почти ежедневно встречались в кафетерии во время ланча и прекрасно выглядели вместе. Светлые волосы, честные глаза, располагающие улыбки.

Шэрон была бы прекрасной парой, но чутье подсказывало — не все так просто. Зная Стива, он бы выбрал кого-то не настолько положительного. Стремление спасать и защищать стало частью его натуры. Он бы предпочел кого-то с не столь безукоризненной репутацией. Кого-то сильного, решительного и стойкого, возможно, осуждаемого общественностью и не столь однозначного. Как бывшая русская шпионка, например. Достаточно горячая, чтобы снова и снова заставлять его вспыхивать.

Мария села за свой стол, позвонила Роджерсу, набрала пароль и вошла в почту. За время беседы с начальником пришло новое сообщение от Агента 312 из аналитического отдела, выполняющего личное распоряжение Хилл.

***

Отчет №1 (Секретно, для М. Хилл).

8.05: Капитан Роджерс приехал на работу на мотоцикле. Припарковавшись, прошел в здание. Он остановился перекинуться несколькими словами с охраной (М. Родригез, С. Винс), пожаловался на ремонт на Бруклинском мосту. Дежурные отметили, что капитан находился в приподнятом настроении, много улыбался. Он снял перчатки, чтобы достать пропуск. Тогда они заметили кольцо.

— Вас можно поздравить, капитан? — спросил С. Винс.

— Определенно, да, господа, — ответил Роджерс и прошел через турникет.

8.30: Капитан Роджерс начал тренировку по рукопашному бою у группы курсантов второго уровня. Стажеры считают, что капитан «витал в облаках» (слова Л. Льюис), постоянно прикасался к кольцу на левой руке пальцами правой, улыбался, несколько раз прикусывал нижнюю губу.

Конец отчета.

***

В полдень, спускаясь в лифте, Мария заметила, как нервно переступает на месте один из сотрудников. Он сжимал что-то в руке, опущенной в карман брюк. Решив проследить за подозрительным человеком, она вышла следом. Тот несколько раз обернулся, проходя по коридору мимо одинаковых дверей с номерами. Мария следила за ним из-за угла, предполагая в парне диверсанта, устанавливающего прослушку.

Остановившись перед одной из дверей в резервную операторскую, постучал три раза, потом еще три и один. Дверь открылась, он вошел. Мария выждала пару минут, коридор оставался пуст. Она низко опустила голову, пряча лицо, сунула левую руку в карман, подошла к двери и повторила условный сигнал.

— Руки за голову. Ни звука, — сказала она, направляя крошечный пистолет открывшему парню в лоб.

Тот ойкнул, поднял руки и отступил внутрь. Носком туфли Мария толкнула дверь. Перед ней предстала затемненная комната. Два десятка черно-белых мониторов выводили кадры с камер внутреннего наблюдения. Парень из лифта, стоящий у стула оператора, тоже поднял руки.

— Это не то, что вы подумали, мэм. Мы просто…

Мария увидела сбоку маркерную доску с нарисованной таблицей. Пробежав глазами, она опустила пистолет, вошла и закрыла за собой дверь.

— Кто все это затеял?

— Мэм, можно руки опустить?

— Да. Немедленно вернуть деньги всем участникам. Ваша фамилия, отдел, должность!

Парень был одет в неуставной зеленый свитер с изображением листа каннабиса на животе. Бейджа не было. Его руки безвольно повисли по бокам, плечи ссутулились.

— Ричард Смол, мэм. Отдел новейших технологических разработок. Старший техник.

— Вы получите строгий выговор, Смол. Вы тоже, — Мария кивнула второму парню. Имя на его бейдже она запомнила еще в лифте.

— Стереть таблицу и вернуть всем ставки. Через полчаса вы явитесь ко мне и отчитаетесь. После отправитесь на свое рабочее место. Ясно?

Мария убрала пистолет, одернула пиджак и покинула операторскую, оставив двух удрученных недотеп разбираться с тем, что натворили.

В тотализаторе лидировала Романова. Вторую строчку занимал Барнс, третью — Уилсон, четвертую — Старк, потом шел Рамлоу, и замыкала Картер. Капитан не был замечен в однополых связях, но его отношения с Барнсом за глаза называли «Величайшей историей любви двадцатого века». Мария сомневалась в этой версии. Роджерс и Барнс были слишком хорошо знакомы, чтобы внезапно пожениться. Они знали друг друга с детства, жили в одной квартире, работали вместе. Зачем им потребовалось бы что-то менять?

Уилсон слишком сосредоточен на своей работе в ветеранском центре.

Старк был вероятным кандидатом. Они со Стивом были совершенно противоположны по темпераменту. Настолько, что могли стать либо лучшими друзьями, либо врагами. Последними не стали.

Рамлоу — руководитель ударной группы. Хороший кандидат. Откровенно опасный и сексуальный парень. Пожалуй, он бы тоже мог заинтересовать Роджерса.

Хилл, составляя свой собственный рейтинг, поместила Романову на первое место и его — на второе. Третье получил Старк. Она спустилась в кафетерий. Вернувшись, обнаружила новое письмо от Агента 312.

***

Отчет №2 (Секретно, для М. Хилл).

10.00: Группа «Страйк» и сержант Дж. Б. Барнс прибыли для отчета о проведенной операции. Группа, выполнявшая задание, прибыла из Фалуджи бортом ВВС США.

Сержант Барнс сменил стрижку. Андеркат с выбритыми висками, длинной челкой и верхом. Хочу отметить, что теперь о скулы сержанта можно порезаться. Глаза выглядят ярче.

М. Родригез, С. Винс заявляют, что ни Рамлоу, ни Барнс колец на руках на момент прохода через турникет не имели.

Я столкнулась с ними в коридоре по пути следования к капитану Роджерсу, уронила бумаги. Подтверждаю отсутствие колец.

Рамлоу и Барнс помогли мне собрать рассыпанную архивную папку (документы рассекречены в 2010 году), и между нами состоялся диалог:

— Вы уже слышали новость?

— О том, что теперь война в Ираке завершится в кратчайшие сроки, дорогуша? — спросил Рамлоу, подмигнув.

— Поздравляю с успешной операцией! Но я о другом.

— Роджерс уже объявил? — сказал Барнс.

Я не смогла уловить в его тоне эмоциональные модуляции или прочитать невербальные сигналы. Не думаю, что он нервничал, произнося это.

— Нет, но он надел кольцо.

— Повезло кому-то, — усмехнулся Рамлоу и перевел взгляд на Барнса.

— Может быть, он обратится официально, раз это вызвало интерес.

— Конечно, он обязан предъявить миру свою смертоносную женушку, — сказал Рамлоу.

Барнс фыркнул и толкнул его локтем. Мы закончили собирать бумаги, я закрыла папку.

— Вам очень идет новая стрижка, сержант.

Барнс кивнул, и они ушли в сторону лифтов.

11.00: Барнс покинул офис на мотоцикле Роджерса (фото №1).

11.10: Роджерс и Рамлоу отправились в арсенал (фото №2, 3). Обратите внимание на прическу капитана, когда он входил в лифт и когда покидал его. Волосы взлохмачены, он улыбается. Думаю, что его глаза блестят. Камер в лифте нет. Взгляните на лицо Рамлоу. На фото плохо видно, но его губы кажутся темнее и ухмылка особенно самодовольная.

12.10: Роджерс встретился в кафетерии с Шерон Картер (фото №4). Поцеловал в щеку. Во время ланча они несколько раз касались рук друг друга. Роджерс наклонился, чтобы шепнуть что-то на ухо агенту. Накрыл ее руку своей (фото №5).

12.50: Роджерс отправился в тир на тренировку, где встретился с агентом Романовой. Перед тем как приступить, она обняла его и поцеловала в губы (фото №6). Прикосновения могут быть интерпретированы, как дружеские или как любовные в равной степени.

Конец отчета.

***

Мария поблагодарила Агента, но попросила указывать только факты.

Около четырех часов дня Хилл спустилась в холл, чтобы передать курьеру бумаги для Совета безопасности. Как оказалось, сделала она это очень вовремя. Попрощавшись с посыльным, она практически столкнулась с капитаном Роджерсом.

— Я не задел вас, Мария?

— Нет, Стив. Хочу поздравить вас со знаменательным событием.

— Спасибо. Мы долго к этому шли. Прости, я немного спешу. Должен встретиться с Тони. У него всего пара минут, — сказал капитан, не прекращая улыбаться ни на секунду.

Перед входом в здание появился красный Audi R8. Остановился в паре метров от дверей. Из салона появился Старк. Снял очки и огляделся.

Роджерс легко коснулся плеча Хилл и поспешил к нему.

Мария даже вид делать не стала, что не наблюдает. Кроме нее к окнам, пользуясь их непрозрачностью с внешней стороны, потянулись другие сотрудники. Дежурные за стойкой встали.

Роджерс подошел к Тони, они обнялись, задержав прикосновение слишком долго для приветствия. Рука уверенно легла на поясницу капитана, будто привычно. Через минуту они разошлись. Старк достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака небольшую коробочку. По холлу прокатился дружный вздох. Стив принял ее левой рукой, открывать не стал. Правой крепко пожал руку Тони и, приобняв, похлопал по спине. После чего повернулся к дверям, а Старк вернулся за руль. Люди, наблюдавшие за встречей, разом пришли в движение.

Выглядело суетливо и неестественно, но вошедший не обратил внимание. Хилл проводила его взглядом. Роджерс, поймав, улыбнулся еще шире и салютовал рукой с зажатой коробочкой.

Подходя к лифтам, Мария, задержавшаяся, чтобы купить кофе, увидела Романову. Прекрасная шпионка, одетая во все черное, плотно облегающее стройную фигуру, с рассыпанными по плечам рыжими волосами.

Девушки поздоровались и вошли в кабину.

— Странный сегодня день, не находишь? — спросила Наташа, как только двери закрылись.

— Стив взволновал всех.

— Меня весь день не покидает чувство, что за мной наблюдают.

— Я ничего не знаю об этом.

Наташа нажала на кнопку «Стоп» и повернулась. Хилл невозмутимо отпила из бумажного стаканчика, нисколько не пугаясь пристального взгляда серых глаз.

— Может быть, будем откровеннее друг с другом? Ты и я, — Наташа немного склонила голову на бок, взмахнула ресницами.

— Я думала, ты в курсе, — прохладно ответила Хилл, старательно отводя взгляд от белой шеи Романовой.

— Я пока не получила приглашение.

— Я тоже. В моем списке ты была основным кандидатом.

— Боюсь, Стив играет за другую лигу.

— Предположение, основанное на фактах?

— Нет. Личное ощущение.

— Думаю, что наша цель работает на ЩИТ. Все близкие друзья Стива состоят в организации.

— Конечно, где еще секретный агент может познакомиться с кем-то достаточно хорошо?

Наташа стояла слишком близко. Мария чувствовала свежий запах ее духов. Грейпфрут и морозная нотка мяты.

— Мы все слишком заняты работой, чтобы иметь отношения на стороне.

— И очень немногим можем доверять.

— Только друг другу, — ответила Мария, чуть наклоняясь.

Наташа усмехнулась и нажала кнопку административного этажа.

— Кто второй кандидат в твоем списке?

— Рамлоу. Кто в твоем?

— Мне очень жаль, но тебя в нем не было. Шерон, возможно. Или Барнс, но это было бы так скучно. Я все еще надеюсь на интересный поворот.

Двери лифта открылись. Девушки прошли по коридору, Наташа свернула к своему кабинету. Взялась за ручку и обернулась. Замершая Хилл просто обязана была что-то сказать.

— Мне рекомендовали новый рыбный ресторан на Пятой авеню. Не хочешь сходить в пятницу?

— Можно.

— Я закажу столик на семь вечера.

Наташа кивнула и скрылась за дверью. Мария потерла переносицу, одернула пиджак и направилась к себе.

Без четверти пять ее вызвал Фьюри.

— Садитесь, Хилл. Какие выводы вы готовы сделать из сегодняшнего расследования?

Глубоко вдохнув, Мария подобралась и начала рассуждать вслух:

— Основные кандидаты — Романова, Рамлоу, Барнс, Старк и Картер. Первых троих я отношу к одному типажу. Отличные исполнители, хороши в шпионаже. Способны действовать самостоятельно, но готовы следовать приказам. Старк будет действовать исключительно по собственному усмотрению, но готов играть в команде, если цели совпадают. Картер хороша собой, но, мне кажется, Стив предпочел бы кого-то с более яркой темной стороной.

— Вы готовы назвать одно имя, Хилл? Мы же разведывательная организация. Разгадка лежит на поверхности.

— Рамлоу. Я склоняюсь к нему. Тактильные контакты с Барнсом ограничились рукопожатием при встрече, а Рамлоу многократно прикасался к капитану. Обнимал, хлопал по спине.

— Почему не Старк?

— Он привез некое ювелирное украшение. Я думаю — это кольцо. Вряд ли бы он стал заниматься украшением для самого себя.

Именно в этот момент Мария все поняла. Она замолчала и выпрямила спину.

— Сэр…

В дверь постучали, она поднялась, чтобы впустить посетителя. На пороге стоял Роджерс, явившийся на несколько минут раньше.

— Стив, ты не против, если Мария будет присутствовать при нашем разговоре? Садитесь, господа.

— Спасибо, Ник.

— Я подписал твое заявление. Куда отправитесь?

— Думаю, мы просто сядем в машину и поедем куда глаза глядят, — Роджерс потер затылок. Золотое кольцо блеснуло.

— Хорошо. Мне ждать второе заявление?

— Да. Думаю, завтра. Принесем вместе с приглашением. Мария, вас мы тоже будем ждать.

— Спасибо, Стив. Я так рада за тебя. За вас. Вас обоих, — Мария моргнула и закусила губу. Капитан светился от счастья, хотя и немного смущался. — Церемония для узкого круга?

— Конечно. Не хотим широкой огласки.

— Я могу передать информацию пресс-службе, чтобы они были готовы к моменту, когда это произойдет?

— Если можно, сделай так, чтобы все стало известно, когда мы будем в отъезде?

— Конечно, Стив.

— Мария, ты не могла бы распечатать для меня информацию по предстоящей операции в Анголе? — спросил Фьюри, видимо желая остаться со Стивом наедине.

Хилл кивнула и покинула кабинет. Она буквально задыхалась от накатившей нежности и радости. Стив, как никто, был достоин счастья. И его избранник тоже. Он много пережил, и, наверное, им непросто было решиться на такой шаг. Последняя ступенька к тому, чтобы окончательно справиться со своими страхами. Заявить миру, что величайшая история любви действительно состоялась.

В утренней папке Фьюри оказалось одно заявление, так как тот, кто должен был написать второе, отсутствовал. Кольцо привез Старк, потому что кто еще мог сделать обручальное кольцо на механическую руку?

Чуть позже Хилл напишет Агенту 312 письмо с благодарностью за работу и составит обращение в пресс-службу. А пока принтер выдавал листы с планом работы в Анголе, Мария подняла телефонную трубку, дождалась ответа и спросила:

— Можно ли заказать столик на двоих в эту пятницу, семь вечера?


End file.
